Hide and Seek (episode)
Hide and Seek is the nineteenth episode in NCIS Season 6 and also the 132nd episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The NCIS team investigate when a revolver is found in the possession of a twelve year old boy who is also the son of a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy. It's soon discovered that the gun was wielded by a well-known criminal but what should be an easy case quickly becomes complicated when Abby discovers traces of brain matter on the gun which means that there's a second victim out there who's unaccounted for... Prologue Via an IM on a computer, Commander Mike Taffet states that if they're going on the attack, they have to be prepared for a proportionate response. He also states that there are times when restraint is a far better option than engaging the enemy. Taffet's daughter, Rebecca Taffet just smiles. Commander Taffet simply smiles back before stating that he knows that her mother/his wife can be a challenge to deal with. Hillary Taffet comes in, telling her husband that she heard that. Rebecca just looks at her father, knowing that they've been caught. Commander Taffet just looks at his daughter. "Bye, Daddy", Rebecca states. "Miss you". His voice breaking, Commander Taffet tells Rebecca that he misses her too before saying goodbye. With that, Rebecca gets up and leaves while sighing. Hillary then sits down, stating what do they know and that they finally have a moment.... However, her joy is short-lived when the connection cuts off. "Alone", Hillary finishes. Sighing, Hillary then gets up from the computer and looks at the state of her son's room with the floor being full of various clothes. She then heads into the living room, confronting her son, Noah Taffet who's busy playing video games with Hillary stating what did Noah's father tell him not two minutes ago? Noah doesn't reply, instead focusing on his video game. Hillary tells her son to go clean his room but she gets no response. Frustrated, Hillary then states, "Fine. if the prince won't do it, unless the king is home, the evil queen will". As she heads off, Noah continues playing his game before coming to a realization and as he leaves the couch, he yells, "No, wait". As he races through the house, Hillary tells that that they can't go through this every time... Noah begs his mother to stop, telling her he'll do it. As she heads into his room, Hillary tells him that he's twelve years old and that she should not have to do this for him, that Noah should do this for himself. "No", Noah says, slamming a locker. "I'll do it". Hillary just looks at her son before she wonders what Noah's hiding in there. "Nothing", Noah replies. "It's just my stuff". Hillary simply opens the locker and takes out a box, eager to examine it. Noah claims that it's Pokemon cards. Hillary then opens the lid of the box before it's shown that there's a copy of "Playboy" on top with Hillary stating, "Really" while wondering what special powers Miss February has. As Hillary stands there, examining the magazine, Noah remarks that it's Eddie Kemp's and that he wants it back. Hillary just sighs and turns around to face her son, remarking that real women don't look that way before revealing that they airbrush every single pimple and scar and anything else they don't want you to see. Noah makes a frantic grab for the box, causing the magazine to fall out. Hillary then stops and looks at her son, stunned. Noah looks at her, silent. It then cuts to show that a single revolver lies inside the box. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four In the bullpen, McGee is still examining the tire-tracks and rejects one when Gibbs arrives in from the lab, announcing that they've got a second victim and that the DNA didn't match Bates. McGee states that he'll contact the local LEOs and that maybe they found their missing victim. Act Five Major Events *McGee demonstrates his Boy Scout skills. *Abby reveals that as a child, she had a pet tortoise named "Herman". *It's revealed that McGee's father was or is Navy. Trivia *During the episode, Abby states, "If I keep listening to this, I'm gonna turn into a psycho killer". This could be a reference to the song, "Psycho Killer" by the American rock band, "Talking Heads". Cast Series Regulars Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 6 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Dan E. Fesman Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith